


Just For Now

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, description of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Carmilla Karnstein is solving the murder for Betty Spielsdorf, Mayor Dean's daughter. When she discovers Laura Hollis, the pestering reporter who keeps trying to get information out of her for her newspaper article, also the daughter of the Chief of Homicide, is the next targeted victim, Carmilla is put in charge of keeping her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin, I want to warn that there is a description of the death in the beginning of the story, and mentions of it throughout the story (So it's like watching a detective show like CSI or NCIS basically). So don't read if that's going to be an issue for you.

Betty Spielsdorf does everything efficiently. She is orderly and always on time. She knows how to make shortcuts for everything. That’s why she finds herself in a dark alley at 3am. Shortcuts. It’s not a new route for her. She’s been going down this street for years. 

But tonight is different. Tonight is the last night Betty Spielsdorf ever walks down this alley.

She’s halfway through the alley when she here’s a catcall. She ignores it, though her steps speed up. She can feel the person behind her gaining behind her. She walks briskly, seeing the end of the alleyway up ahead.

“Here, Kitty.” A voice whispers right next to her ear. She spins around, only to be greeted with darkness, nobody in sight.

She turns back to run and comes face to face with her pursuer. He’s shorter than her, but only by a little bit, and he looks strong and sturdy. His face wears a humorous expression, but his eyes have a dangerous glint.

“Hello.” His voice chills her spine. She tries to shove past him to run, but he doesn’t budge.

“You’re not going anywhere, kitty.” He says. She struggles to get past him, opening your mouth to scream, but he clamps a hand around her mouth, muffling any noise that escapes. 

In seconds, something is wrapped around her throat, choking her. The man in front of her is smiling at her as she gasps for air, clawing at the person behind her. 

“Now, now. No need to struggle. Let’s keep this clean.” The voice behind her whispers into her ear, puling tighter on the object against her throat. Betty lets out a guttural noise, hands grasping for anything.

Betty’s body began to lose urgency, hands moving slower, going limp. Soon her body slackens, image going black.

“Goodbye, Kitty.”

-

“Detective Karnstein.” You show your badge to the man blocking you from the crime scene. He studies the badge before allowing you to slip past him, towards the crime. You make it five feet before someone mutters; 

“It’s about time the angel of death shows up.”

You’ve grown accustomed to those type of remarks, brushing them off. People have managed to come up with so many nicknames, you’ve lost count. 

“Karnstein.” You hear. Turning towards the voice, you’re greeted with the Chief. 

 

“Detective Hollis.” You greet him, offering him a small smirk.

“Thank god you showed up. I need the best in homicide for this case.” He wears a grimace.

“Have you identified the body?”

The Chief gives you look, almost as if he’d grin at her if it were under different circumstances. 

“Everyone and their mother could identify the body.”

You furrow your eyebrows, wondering what he means by that.

“Where’s Perry?” You question, not seeing your partner around. 

“Sick day. Doctor LaFontaine tried experimenting with some foods, poisoned both of them. They should be back in by Monday.” He says.

‘Great, my partner and our only medical examiner are out. Lovely.” You groan. 

The chief just shakes his head in amusement. “Detective Lawrence will be paired with you until Detective Kirsch comes back from undercover work.  
You glare at him. “You’re joking.”

He shakes his head, leading you to where the body is.

The body is covered up with a sheet from the ambulance.

“Why’s the body covered?”

You hate when things are tampered with, and covering up a body could potentially harm the evidence.

“Because we can’t let anyone get a picture of it.” He sighs, pulling the sheet away from the corpse.

You’d gasp if you weren’t already accustomed to these sort of surprises. You just remain wearing your signature scowl.

“Betty Spielsdorf.” You sigh, eyes dropping from her.

“I need you to find out everything there is to know about her. Everything that isn’t covered by the tabloids. Everything there is to know. We need to know who she was in contact with and who she had a problem with.” He pauses, eying you.

“And I need you to tell her mother.”

You freeze. “No, absolutely not.”

“You’ve got to tell the mayor.”

“Nope, not going to do it.” You shake your head.

“Are you back talking me, Detective Karnstein?”

You sigh, telling him you’ll do it. He nods before walking off.  
You analyze the body, seeing laceration marks around her neck. Looking around, you search for potential leads, such as potential weapons or any indication of who could have done this. Finding nothing, you sigh and tell someone to take her to the coroner’s office for further study. LaFontaine will have to find something.

You begin walking out of the alley when you see a girl practically begging for questions. She makes eye contact with you before rushing over to you.

“Detective Carmilla Karnstein.” She states, eyes wide.

“Lois Lane.” You mutter, slipping on your sunglasses.

“So who was it? Who got murdered?” She holds up her recorder.

“Listen, you ask me this every time you see me at a crime scene. I’m not obligated to tell you, nor would I if I were.” You tell her harshly. 

She doesn’t even hesitate before continuing. 

“Why do they call you the angel of death?”

This makes you falter for a second, causing her to bump into you.

“Listen to me,” You turn to her. “Just stay out of this. You’re nothing but a naïve, provincial little girl.”

She doesn’t miss a beat. “What and you’re not? You can’t be much older than me, if at all. And as for naïve and provincial, I graduated top of my class, both in high school and college. I am more intelligent than you are actually aware of, and I travelled my first year out of college, travelling from country to country. I am not a naïve, provincial little girl” she finishes in a mocking tone, throwing in air quotes. 

You just narrow your eyes at her. “Whatever you say, cupcake.” 

You leave her standing there, slack jawed at your blatant stubbornness.

You continue walking to your car, heading towards the mayor’s building.

Upon arrival, you stalk up the steps, your legs feeling like lead the closer you get. 

Entering the building, you show the front desk lady your badge, demanding to speak to the mayor immediately. She opens the door, leading you up to the door labelled ‘Mayor’s office’

After knocking, you gingerly ease the door open, seeing the mayor hunched over paperwork. 

“Mayor Dean.”

The mayor looks up to you, eyes gentle. 

“Ah, Detective Karnstein, what do I owe this pleasure?” She smiles at you sweetly.

You’re heart aches. Mayor Dean has always been known to be such a sweet woman. And you have had to interact with her quite a few times for some cases, and all the kind things people say about her reign true. You don’t want to tell her about her daughter, but it’s a part of your job. With a sigh, you approach her desk

“Uh oh, I suppose you have some bad news? Is this about the Brady case?”

You shake your head, unable to make eye contact.

“Mayor Dean, your daughter is dead. We believe she was murdered.” You look at her just as her eyes drop from yours, lowering to her desk, to the photo of her and her daughter.

“This must be some sort of mistake.” Her eyes shift to yours again, this time filled with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry, Mayor Dean.” You turn to leave.

-

You’ve been sitting in your office for hours just staring at the photos on the bulletin board. Pictures of the marks on her neck, where she was positioned, the item that could be connected to the case. Though you’re getting nowhere. You glance at your clock. 

2:42am

With a sigh, you stand up to get a cup of coffee. Upon exiting your office, you’re greeted with the journalist you’ve been encountering frequently. You clench your jaw out of annoyance.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You question, face fixed in a scowl. 

“Well, you see – “ 

“No, I don’t want your excuses. Get out.” You promptly spin her around before shoving her forward.

“Detective Karnstein, what on earth do you think you’re doing!?” A booming voice sounds from behind you.

You turn around to give him a smug look. “Just taking care of a trespasser.”

His eyes burn into yours, making you grow anxious.

“This trespasser is my daughter.” He nearly growls.

Your eyes widen a bit. Glancing at the girl who has made her place next to the man gives you a smirk. You glare at her.

“Detective Karnstein, I think it’d be best if you went on home tonight.” He stares at you intently.

You lower your gaze, giving him a slight nod before retrieving your leather jacket and walking out.

You’re opening your car door when you feel a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, you’re face to face with the cause of your trouble. 

“I’m Laura Hollis, by the way.” She gives you a small smile. “Daughter of the Chief of Homicide.”

She looks at you, eyes taking you in. “Listen, he doesn’t know I’m covering homicide in the newspaper. He thinks I’m following a story about migrating mushrooms.” She looks at you sheepishly.

You just look at her, scowl still in place. After all the trouble she’s been causing you, you contemplate telling her father.

She continues, “He can’t know about what I’m actually doing. He’s very protective and sheltering. He would have a heart attack if he found out.”

Well, you don’t want to give the man a heart attack. He’s like a second father to you.

You give her a look before climbing into your car, turning on the ignition. You aren’t going to tell him. Despite how much you dislike this persistent pest of a girl, it’s not your place to tell him. But before you know what’s happening, Laura climbs into the passenger side of your car.

“I really need you to promise.” She gives you a stern look, voice filling with impatience and annoyance.

You sigh. “Whatever, Sundance. But you’ve got to do something for me.” You give her a pointed look.

She looks a bit hesitant. “What?”

“Get the fuck out of my car.” You say with a bitter smile. She rolls her eyes before climbing out.

Driving away, you keep thinking about Laura Hollis and how easily she’s getting under your skin, even after only a few encounters. You sigh, knowing you can’t let it get to you. Annoying, childish reporters can’t bother you right now. Not while you’re trying to figure out who murdered the mayor’s daughter.

-  
You came into work early to look into the Betty Spielsdorf case, trying to piece together anything from the evidence presented at the crime scene. You’d been searching different types of tools that could have created the laceration marks on her neck, when one of the coroner’s helpers knocked on your door.

“Detective Karnstein, you’ve been requested in the coroner’s office.” He tells you. 

“Okay, thank you.” You give him a tight smile and your voice is laced with annoyance. He nods before rushing out.

Walking into the medical examiner’s room, you see LaFontaine with a scalpel to Betty’s chest, while Danny Lawrence hovers above the victim’s body on the opposite side of the table.

“I was requested.” You say, signaling your presence. Detective Lawrence rolls her eyes, which satisfies you.

“We’ve found something that may be worth noting.” The tall redhead tells you, watching LaF cut open the chest.

“And that would be what, exactly?” You ask.

“I don’t know, LaF won’t say.” She says, watching them stick their hands into the victim’s sternum area.

“That reminds me. Where’s Perry?” You ask, directing your question at LaF.

“Still sick. I feel bad for recovering before her. I’ve estimated that she won’t be well enough to work for another week or so.” They look between Danny and you. “Hopefully sooner.”

“So, what did you find?” You say, getting closer to the body. Well, the laceration marks are the exact same as four other missing girls within the last five years.” They look at you and Danny excitedly. 

“We have connected cases. I can’t believe no one noticed in the previous years.” They get lost in thought for a moment.

 

“Does this mean we’re closer to finding out who the killer is?” Detective Lawrence inquired. 

Danny Lawrence is a good detective, which angers you. You know she’s nowhere near as classified as you, but she’s good. Really good. You’ve had a rivalry with her since the day she’d gotten into homicide. You had tried being civil, but she replied to you in snarky remarks, ones you would have been impressed with, had she used them on someone else. And you’d grown to loathe her after she started the ‘Angel of death’ nickname after the accident. So you really hate Detective Lawrence, despite the fact that she’s a good detective.

“I don’t know, yet. I need you guys to read over the case files and see if you can find anything.” 

“Alright, I’m on it.” You say, turning to leave.

“Uh, excuse you. We’re on it. As much as I don’t like it, we’ve been partnered on this case. We work together.”

“Fine.” You grumble.

You walk to the security closet, unlocking the door. 

“Why do you have the key to this room?” She looks at you accusingly.

“The Chief gives them to the people he trusts the most.” You say, a smirk gracing your face.

You search through the endless amount of files, locating the cold cases, then digging for the files about the four other girls with the same laceration marks. 

“Okay, let’s head to my office.” You carry the files back to your room.

-

You’re buried in paperwork, Danny working the correlations. You can’t make any other connections besides the laceration marks. They don’t have a similar look or similar occupations. They don’t come from the same upbringing, and they don’t have any mutual friends, that you’ve been able to access. You look at the clock;

3:51am.

Letting out a yawn, you shuffle the pages you’re currently reading into a semi-neat pile on your desk and stand, letting out an over exaggerated yawn while you stretch. You finish off the remains of the coffee on your desk before tossing it into the trash.

“I’m heading home.” You say, grabbing your jacket.

Danny looks up at you from the floor with a dumbfounded expression “No you’re not. We haven’t found anything yet.” 

Danny has this problem where she doesn’t know when to stop. She can’t help but work herself to death, which is admirable at times. But other times, it can be really annoying, like now. You slip your jacket on before turning towards her.  
“I’ll keep looking tomorrow, when I’m not extremely tired and can actually focus on the words on the pages.” You say, walking out of your office. 

You’re halfway to the door, leaving the building when you hear someone clear their throat. You turn around, greeted with yet again, the annoying reporter. The chief’s daughter. Laura Hollis. 

She walks toward you, offering you a small smile. “I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I want to be friends. You’re my dad’s favorite detective, so there must be something good about you.”

You narrow your eyes at her. “I’m not telling you anything about the case.”

“Why not!” She whines. “Come on, please.”

“No.” You turn to leave.

“You’re such a bitch.” 

You roll your eyes at her, letting out an impatient groan. 

“Listen cupcake. Say whatever you’d like. It’s not going to make me tell you anything.”

She scoffs. “You’ll break, Detective Karnstein. They always do.”

This causes you to laugh. “Well, why don’t you go talk to whoever ‘they’ is and leave me alone.”

Her face scrunches up in anger. “Why don’t you just tell me who was murdered?” 

You disregard her question, turning to leave. You ignore her words ad you exit the building and crawl into your car, letting your head rest on the steering wheel. 

After a few moments of silence, you make your way home and collapse onto the bed, not bothering to change out of your clothes.

-

The next morning you’re greeted with Detective Lawrence. She quickly makes her way to you. 

“We need to talk.” She tells you, face serious.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Okay, so I found a connection between all of the victims – “

“What’s the connection?” you interrupt her, not in the mood for her rambling

“- But,” She stops to give you a scowl, ignoring your question and looks around her before continuing. “There’s a problem.”

“What’s the problem?”

She turns and starts walking to your office, pulling you with her. She closes the door before turning to you.

“Okay so look. All of the victims received an anonymous package before they were murdered. Inside, a necklace.” She shows you the pictures of the necklaces.

“They’re all the same necklace. Gold, with a red stone.” She points at them.

“So what’s the problem?” You ask her.

She pauses. 

“Come here.” She gestures to the door, peaking out of the blinds. “Look.” She points.

You follow her finger, eyes landing on none other than Laura Hollis. But you notice something new. She’s wearing a necklace. The same necklace from the photos.

“Oh shit.” You breathe.

“My thoughts, exactly.”

You back up. “Well, the chief has to know immediately.”

She nods.

“Well, I’m not telling him.” You say to her.

“Yes you are. I found the connections while you went home and slept.”

You glare at her before narrowing your eyes. “We flip for it.” You pull out a quarter.

“Okay. You flip, I call.” She tells you.

“Fine.” You ready the coin, resting it above your thumb. 

“On the count of three.” You tell her.

“One.”

“Two.

“Three.”

-

“Chief Hollis.” You knock on the open door, signaling your presence. 

He looks at you before gesturing you in, chewing a bite of his sandwich.

“How can I help you, Detective Karnstein?” He sets his sandwich down.

“Detective Lawrence and I found a connection between the murder of Betty Spielsdorf and four other girls.” You tell him.

“Well, what’s the connection?” 

You show him the five pictures of the necklaces. He nods.

“Good job, Detective.” 

“There’s something else.” You tell him.

After a pause of silence, he gestures for you to continue.

“Well, as of this morning, your daughter has been wearing the same necklace shown in the photos.” 

He looks at you with a look of disbelief. His eyes fall to his desk as he let out a sigh.

“Listen to me. There are two people in this world I trust with my daughter’s life. I trust myself. And I trust you.” He looks at you.

“What exactly are you saying, sir?” You give him a confused look.

“I need you to keep my daughter with you until we catch the murderer.”

You look at him as if he had lost his mind, eyes widening as you go slack jawed. 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a very good idea. With all due respect –“ 

“That’s an order, Detective Karnstein.” He says sternly.

After a sigh, you give him a small nod.

“I will talk to Laura shortly. I want her to stay at your place. The killer knows where she lives, and they would think to look in my direction first. That’s why she’s going with you. You’ve only known her a week.” He explains.

“I understand. I’ll keep her safe.” You promise. You stand up and leave his office, shutting his door.

“But I don’t have to like it.” 

-

“No, absolutely not. I would rather be in the hands of the murderer than spend any time with Detective Karnstein.”

You’re standing off to the side as Chief Hollis explains to his daughter what is currently going on.

Despite your distaste for the woman, you had gone home during your lunch break and cleaned your apartment to your best ability. It’s one thing to not like someone, but it’s another thing to allow them to see your house in such a mess.

“Well, I don’t care. This is the safest thing for you. Detective Karnstein is the best detective in all of Silas City. You’re going with her.”

You see Laura’s face scrunch up in anger, frustration, which humors you.

“Fine. But on one condition.” She turns towards you.

After a moment of her not saying anything, you let out a sigh.

“What?” you glare at her.

“You don’t talk. At all.” She tells you, sternly.

“You’re cute, cupcake.” 

You groan, rolling your eyes. You really don’t want her with you, but you were given orders. Chief Hollis looks worn out and you don’t have much of a choice but to abide by Laura’s requests. For now, at least.

“Fine.” You mimic yourself zipping your lips shut, finishing with an eye roll  
“Okay, I’ll go.” She turns and gives her dad a hug before grabbing her bag.

She turns toward you once again, face flooding with apathy and distain.

“Lead the way, Karnstein.” 

-

You unlock the door, pushing it open for Laura to enter. She looks around, taking everything in.

“This is better than what I thought it would be.” She says dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You narrow her eyes.

“That’s not what I meant. This is a nice place for a detective in homicide.”

You nod before walking into the kitchen. You open the fridge. Empty.

“So, uh, are you hungry?” You call into the living room.

You don’t want to buy her food, but you doubt her dad would be happy if you let her starve to death. 

She tells you she is, which makes you roll your eyes. Of course she is, you think. Maybe you’re being irrational, but she’s been rude to you from the start, forcing you into corners to interrogate you, so a little bitterness towards her is the least she deserves.

After a long argument of what to get to eat, you both decide on pizza. After placing your order, you sit on the couch, throwing your head back and shutting your eyes.

You can feel her awkwardly hovering near the opposite armrest.

“Cupcake, please sit down before you annoy me any further.” You open an eye to peak at her. She looks taken aback. 

“I’m literally just standing here. If it bothers you so much, just ignore me.” She huffs.

“Oh, I intend to. After I eat my pizza, I’m going to my room.”

You let out a frustrated sigh, closing your eyes again. After 10 minutes, you’re awaken by the buzzer.

You notice Laura finally sat down in the armrest, playing on her phone. She ignores the buzzing noise and continues typing.

“They let you keep that?” You ask as you make your way to the door.

She just grunts in response.

“This is Carmilla Karnstein.” You say into the speaker.

“Uh, pizza delivery.” An adolescent voice says.

“I’ll buzz you in.” you say, pressing the green button that unlocks the door down below.

You turn on your heel after a thought crosses your mind.

“Go in the hallway.” You tell Laura.

She looks at you like you’re crazy. “No.”

“Listen, this could be a scheme. This might not be a real delivery guy.” You grab her by the arm, pulling her up just as there’s a knock on the door.

‘Please.’ You mouth. 

She rolls her eyes before walking down the hall just as there’s another knock.

“I’m coming.” You say in a false friendly voice.

Opening the door, you’re greeted by a teenage boy, looking completely disinterested.

You pay him before grabbing the pizza box and closing the door, locking all five locks.

“Creampuff.” You call out.

No response.

“Hollis.” You try again. Nothing.

You reach into the drawer by your door, grabbing your gun. Setting the pizza down, you make your way down the hall. You check your office, then your bathroom. Empty. You make your way to your room, finding the door open. You enter cautiously.

You look around, seeing no sign of her. You’re about to exit when you notice something.

The window. 

It’s open.

“Fuck, Laura.” You mutter, running to the window, quickly crawling onto the fire escape. You quickly choose between up or down. Deciding on up, you go three steps at a time, getting to the ladder in record time. You crawl up the ladder, to find Laura on the opposite side of the roof, staring out into the city.

“Fucking hell, Hollis.” You walk towards her. She looks at you for a moment before turning back to the city below. 

“The City looks beautiful from here. Down below is so real, so evil. Everyone is greedy and rude. They all have places to be. No one takes the time to stop and just be, you know?”

You soften a bit, despite your better judgment. She continues.

“Everyone is always about business. Worrying about the next meeting, or a promotion, or their current assignment. It’s always work.” She sighs, looking at you.

“I chose journalism because I can choose what I want to write about. I pick the topic. Yeah, sometimes I’m given something to research and write about. But even then, I get to write it. I get to choose how to write it and what viewpoint I want to focus on. Regular desk jobs have specific guidelines and rules to follow. I just can’t fit into that. I love to investigate, to report on what’s happening.”

You nod, because you actually understand. You chose to be a detective because you wanted to help people, to help save people from the same fate someone else suffered. But also because you couldn’t picture yourself in a regular office, filling out paperwork every day. You like to be a part of the action.

“Come on. Let’s go eat.” You offer her a small smile.

She nods, trailing behind you to look at the city one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave kudos and comment what you think. Follow me on tumblr for constant updates of the story;
> 
> broodpuff.tumblr.com


End file.
